12 November 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-11-12 ; Comments * A short clip of this show was rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-27, as part of The Sound Of The 80s With Marc Riley. * Other 80s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 11 September 1980 and 22 April 1981. Session *Echo & The Bunnymen #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1980-11-04. No official commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting : Files 1 & 2 begin at start of show : (JP: Hello, and welcome to another two hours with your own personal wind-generator. On tonight’s programme, a session from Echo & The Bunnymen – for me, the stars of the fairly recent Futurama 2 event in Leeds. I’ve got more from the new Fall album – in fact, the two best tracks aboard the thing in my estimation – two from the Mekons’ next album, more from Bow Wow Wow, and a new single from Siouxsie & The Banshees, and of course a lot more besides, as I tend to say. These are the Gas – It Shows In Your Face.) *Gas: It Shows In Your Face (single) Polydor *Madness: Un Passo Avanti Step Beyond in Italian (EP – Work Rest & Play) Stiff (Italian release) *Mekons: I'm So Happy (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *''Pause in file 1'' *Micheal Prophet: Economical Crisis Deh Pon Top (7") Vivian Jackson (Yabby You) / Prophet *''File 1 resumes'' *Flirt: Dma (10” EP) Universal Talents *Echo & The Bunnymen: All My Colours Turn To Clouds (session) *'File 1 ends' *Freshies: I'm In Love With The Girl On The Manchester Virgin Megastore Checkout Desk (7") Razz RAZZ 11 *Fall: Container Drivers (album - Grotesque (After The Gramme)) Rough Trade ROUGH 18 *Bow Wow Wow: Giant Sized Baby Thing (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *Augustus Pablo: Rockers Meet King Tubby Inna A Fire House (album - Rockers Meets King Tubbys In A Fire House) Yard VOLUME 003 *Au Pairs: It's Obvious (7" - Diet / Its Obvious) Human OTO 4 *Echo & The Bunnymen: That Golden Smile (session) *''(a brief section containing the segue between these tracks is missing but turns up at 04.24 of the file attached to 13 November 1980)'' *Gang Of Four: He'd Send In The Army "remixed for Ronnie's People" *Neil Young: Hawks & Doves (album - Hawks & Doves) Reprise K 54109 *Eddie Stanton: Milton Keynes We Love You (7") Black Eye DARK 2 *Adam And The Ants: Killer In The Home (album - Kings Of The Wild Frontier) CBS S CBS 84549 *Israel Vibration: Top Control (album - Unconquered People) Tuff Gong *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Israel (single) Polydor POSP(X) 205 *Mekons: Chopper Squad (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *Mechanical Servants: Study Up! (12" EP - Min X Match) Arabellum AR-1031 *Just Four Men: Don't Come Any Closer *A Certain Ratio: Flight (12") Factory FAC 22 *Echo & The Bunnymen: Turquoise Daze (session) *Fall: C'n'c-S Mithering (album - Grotesque (After The Gramme)) Rough Trade ROUGH 18 *'File 2' cuts out Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online File ;Name *1) 1980-11-12 clip.mp3 *2) 1980-11-12 Peel Show DB206.mp3 ;Length *1) 18:55 *2) 1:34:50 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Steve (TK) and Stuart. *2) File created from DB206 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?18vu904wm5db20j *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box